


Mirrored Echo

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Consensual Underage Sex, Druids, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gifset, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Manipulation, NSFW, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pictures, Protective Derek, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott witness as Stiles burst into the boiler room where deranged Boyd and Cora were being locked up after being freed from Deucalion. It took all of their werewolf efforts and help from the Argents to get them in there, and Stiles takes them out in moments with magic they didn't know he had. </p><p>Stiles ignores them and heads towards the back where the third heartbeat was coming from. </p><p>Derek saw it. He couldn't tell you exactly how, but he just knew it. Jennifer was another Kate. And Stiles? Stiles was her Derek. Naturally he takes it upon himself from stopping the tragedy that's bound to happen. He expected a lot. Annoyance, danger, magic, more annoyance, endless chatter...what he didn't expect was to fall for the spazzy human. Much less that Jennifer herself would also develop real feelings for the teen too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Igniting

**Author's Note:**

> The idea won't leave me alone.

It was after the thing with the Mountain Ash.

He'd done something... _magical_!

Like _literally_!

He wanted to know more. He was sure that if he learned more he could be of more use. Find a cure for Jackson, maybe! Stiles didn't really care for Jackson but even the worst part of him knew that this Lizard thing he's become isn't good for anyone. 

With how he's got all of them chasing it without having a fucking clue as to how he's targeting people or why, a cure would come in fucking handy. 

He wanted to ask Deaton after a few nights of just Googling things, but Magic was a very vast concept. So many origins, practices, types...

He also didn't really want the wolves to know. It was silly, but Stiles already felt like extra baggage they had to lug around sometimes. He didn't want or need their critique (well, not from Scott. Scott was his bro and would encourage him. But there was still some judgment. Stiles could _feel_ it.) If there was something more to Stiles, something that'll help out in the field, he wanted to be good at it before letting anyone know. 

It took some days but he finally went to see Deaton on one of the days that Scott was off. With Deaton it was always hard to really know what he's saying, but Stiles thinks he was rather pleased when he went to inquire more about his Spark. The vet wrote down a few books he could check out from the library. He explained that he was rather busy these few weeks, but encouraged Stiles to read up on everything he could and when the moment was right, he would, as he once told Scott, 'have a proper chat.'

Stiles had no clue what that meant. 

He didn't let it stop him from going to the library right away. 

Only to remember half way there that it was a Sunday and the library was closed. 

He was pretty sure he made and illegal U-turn as he backtracked but as Aladdin said, _'You're only in trouble if you get caught.'_

That was the motto he lived by these days. More so than most teenagers. 

* * *

 

Monday afternoon as soon as the last bell rings, he makes his way to the library and checks out the books Deaton told him about. He spends all night reading them, ignoring any texts or calls. 

When his dad comes home from work he's a bit shocked to see him home and reading a book. Stiles is so engrossed in his reading that he only 'hm'd' in response to whatever quip his father tossed him. 

Stiles finds something similar to what he did with the Mountain Ash and decides to practice after an hour of some of the meditations instructed in some of the books. That's probably the most difficult part. He hates sitting still. Mostly because such a simple task is that complicated for him because of his ADHD. 

He tries though. He closes his eyes, breathes, and concentrates. The first few nights are busts. 

But when the weekend comes around he can actually _feel_ something. It's Friday night and he had nowhere to be. When he practiced what was supposed to be a simple levitation spell, at first he thought it was another failure and felt pretty stupid after the incantation. Only to notice the grains of salt from the saltshaker he brought up was lifting off his desk and into the air! 

Stiles let out a laugh of disbelief. That broke the connection and the salt fell back on desk. With a fierce look of determination Stiles did it again, with more gusto this time, and he laughed like a maniac when it happened again. 

It wasn't a fluke!

It wasn't a mistake!

He did it!

He did magic!

He _was_ magic!

"IT'S NOT A FLUKE!" He cheered.

"STILES! IT'S PASSED MIDNIGHT!"

"Sorry dad!" Stiles called back, wincing a bit. But then he smiled again because hey, what kid wouldn't be stoked about finding out he was magic?

Looks like his Hogwarts letter _did_ get lost in the mail after all. 

He knew it. 

* * *

 

He hit the magic books as if his life depended on it. It was a frightening thought to know it wouldn't be a matter of if but of when considering the way things were going. 

Things between him and his dad get tense when the murders keep happening and he seemingly shows up at all of the crime scenes. It's hard lying to his dad but it's for his own safety and well being. It hurts like hell when his dad reminds him how honest they used to be with one another. 

Stiles wanted nothing more than to be like that again. Before his mother died. 

It was stupid, but he couldn't help going to the library again and looked at books about the subject. 

But no matter how much he hurt, no matter how much he just wanted to _fix_ things. He knew the basics of nature. It was about balance. 

What is dead should stay dead. 

Peter didn't obey that rule and Stiles was convinced it wasn't all to do with why Peter was...Peter, but it made things worse. He couldn't to _that_ to his father even if he had the magical ability. He couldn't do that to his _mother_. 

With a heavy heart and deep sigh, he put the book back on the shelf.

He didn't feel like going home, and didn't really feel like being with Scott who apparently only had room in his head for Allison and werewolf business. And he understood, but he had his own thing to master now. 

Speaking of which, he can feel it more now. Almost like a tangible thing, but not. It's sort of like when it's cold enough outside and you could see your breath while you normally can't. He practices every day, even if it's just little things. He gets better at meditation and that helps him harness more power, which he then learned to harness different level of power. 

Like...he was getting good at knowing just how much power, or Spark, to use to fuel a spell. At first he would just try to push out as much power as he could on all spells. But now he could differentiate between basically easy, intermediate, and expert spells. 

He was a month in and already in high level intermediate. 

Which meant his room was messier than usual. 

Even his dad noticed. 

When his window shattered his dad was pissed, but luckily it wasn't the first time. He said he was practicing some lacrosse moves again and lost his grip of the stick and well...

His dad looked at him warily, and Stiles knew it was because the glass shattered _inside_ , not outside, which had his story been true, the glass would be outside. His father was easily losing his patience with him and was just overly tired by now that he let it slide. It broke Stiles's heart. He was no longer becoming important enough for his father to bother. Considering the crap he's getting into he should feel relieved. 

He doesn't.

He sneaks out and heads to the woods. Parts he _knows_ isn't part of the Hale territory and is less likely to run into a wolf.

He doesn't run into a wolf as he practices and gets stronger and more accurate. 

No, he runs into a new teacher because why not? This is what his life is now. 

* * *

 

Turns out that the teacher he met was named Jennifer Blake. She was really pretty and kind and, hey, a druid!

She caught Stiles red handed, which was almost as embarrassing as the time Mrs. McCall caught him with his pants down when he was 13. He must have had the same look of mortification and shock because before his brain could communicate with his legs to bolt the hell out of there, she told him to wait. 

She held out her hand and Stiles watched as the winds swirled around her palm and a flower bloomed out of thin air. 

Stiles calmed down. 

A little bit. 

Once she was sure he wasn't going to panic or run, she approached him and began to talk. How she did usual strolls in the woods. Druids were close to nature and it helped calm her magic. She felt something out of the ordinary this day and decided to investigate. She told him his magic felt pure. Pure and powerful. 

That it drew her in like a moth to a flame. 

They found a tree and sat at its roots. They talked for hours, every so often doing a spell. She had more practice and helped Stiles with his pronunciations and even talked about different breathing exercises.

Night fell on them before either had a clue.

Stiles saw her the next time he was in school. He spent his lunch and free period with her since she was still settling in. She gives him notes, teaches him how to begin his own. She teaches him how spells can be written down like a math formula. She teaches him how he could edit or improve his magic.

Stiles tries to learn everything as soon as possible. He wants to impress her. She believes in him. She empowers him. She's nurturing in a way no one has been since...

He shakes his head and forces himself not to think of his mother.

Diving head first into all of this magic stuff, by the time Deaton wants to schedule their first appointment he already has his first rune.

* * *

The Matt episode ends.

Not without death and misery.

He's kidnapped by the Argents and he's pissed.

He understood their sick and twisted reasons for kidnapping Erica and Boyd. He's seen the evils Peter has done so he knows there are bad werewolves. But _him_?  He was beaten and tortured for what? 

He was _human_ damn it! Weren't hunters supposed to protect humans!?

When he's locked up in the basement with Boyd and Erica is the first time he does magic in front of anyone other than Jennifer (pretty soon after meeting her they were on first name bases). He breaks their chains without hurting them any more. He's pissed. They're pissed. 

He uses his magic like The Force and holds the hunters that had the sick pleasure of torturing them as Boyd and Eric bit them. 

They left in time to see Derek being forced to bite Gerard, but glad to see that Scott had fooled the old man. 

Jackson lives, his wolf takes. 

He asks Erica and Boyd to keep the means of their escape a secret. They share a look but nod. He believes they'll honor his secret. 

* * *

 

Reassuring his father he was fine and convincing him not to go after the 'other teams sore loser players' was hard, but manageable. 

They stayed together for a long time. 

No matter how bad things got, there was no question how much they cared for each other. No matter how their actions hurt the other emotionally, so long as they were alright physically was what mattered. When that wasn't the case...it was hell for the respected party. 

After his father fell asleep Stiles snuck out and headed for his and Jennifer's tree. His magical core was on the fritz. He was wired and his magic wanted to reacted to his emotions. 

When he saw Jennifer he wasn't really surprised, but the tight embraced was...weird. Weird but not unwelcomed. 

It was nice being cared about. It was nice having someone who would genuinely worry. It was nice having someone he could be totally and completely honest with. 

He told her what happened. What really happened. 

Confessing he didn't care what happened to the hunters he helped get bit should probably make him feel guilty. 

Jennifer grabbed on to his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "It's okay to feel like that Stiles. Remember, you're a force of nature. Nature doesn't care for good or evil, only balance. When they took you, they distorted balance. They broke their code. You showed them true nature's justice. They broke their law...why shouldn't they become what they most hate?" she caressed his injured cheek, "Especially after what they did to you...are you sure you don't want me to heal it?"

He smiled back as he leaned into her touch, "My dad's seen it. Even if I heal fast by human standards, it can't magically disappear by morning..."

"I hate seeing you like this." she told him.

"It's worse than it looks. I promise." 

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, just under the gash. "Kiss to make it better."

Stiles chuckled, "Feels better already." 

They held hands as they walked out of the woods and Stiles walked her to her car. They shared another smile before she drove away and Stiles made his way back home. 

* * *

 

There was a lull of normality.

Scott and him had some majorly needed bro time. They played video games, watched movies, and practiced for lacrosse. 

His dad and him had more pleasant and longer talks.

His magic training was going smoothly. Deaton hid it well, but Stiles was positive he was in awe at Stiles's level of ability. He still didn't share about his training with Jennifer. He wasn't sure when she became his sole secret, but he kept it. It gave him some sense of control and helped him from having a melt down every other day. 

The only real sucky part was school. School still sucked. Harris still hated him. 

Oh and when the supernatural takes a break, the normal sucky teenager parts kick in and he's reminded he's not the coolest dude there no matter how many cool dudes he's around.

 

* * *

 

"You're distracted."

"Huh? No I'm not, I swear!" Stiles insisted as he picked up his journal and read the last few things he jotted down. 

That's when he realized he wrote the same thing five times over and it was rather useless. He sighed as he closed the journal and pushed it away from him. He was in her apartment. She had it warded and had magical things he could use to practice. The woods were awesome, but just like there was field work, there was also paper work. 

Jennifer smiled at him and reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Hey...you can tell me. I'm more than just your mentor Stiles. I'm your friend...at least I want to be. I mean, I know it's weird, but-"

"It's not. I mean...it probably should be but it's not. I mean, I'm beyond mega grateful that you're doing this. It makes me feel less like a useless spazz and more like...something that matters." he murmured before looking away, a blush running up his neck.

"Hey now, you matter. You've always mattered. Who would be stupid enough to not think you mattered?" she asked gently.

"No one. Well, I'm sure plenty at school. Those who bother to take two seconds to look at me anyway. Two seconds of judgement. But no, it's not, it's just." he rambled as he tried to think of how to explain it. Jennifer waited patiently and that was something that really warmed Stiles's heart. Others got frustrated and tired of him easily. The patience she had with him makes him like her so much more. 

"When I first learned about my abilities I didn't have anyone. I felt so different. So weird in comparison. I felt like I was carrying the ammunition others would use against me. I was afraid to grow, I was afraid of others thoughts, I was afraid I would mess up and hurt someone. I was afraid of myself," she told him in a soft voice as she traced seemingly random patterns on Stiles's palm. "But it's not like that for you. And I'm glad. I want to help you so you don't feel what I felt...will you let me help you Stiles?"

He stared at her for a moment before he said, "I...I'm human. Before this...I just drove the getaway car or help hide or track down."

"Useful things, Stiles." she reminded him as she grave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Things _anyone_ could do though!" Stiles cried in frustration as he pulled his hand away and ran both of his hands through his hair. Then he rubbed his face before resting his face in them. He sighed and lowered his hands back on the table. "I was just the pathetic human who was trying to keep up. I had apparently _no reason_ to be among all of that. I wasn't a wolf. I wasn't a hunter."

"You were never _just_ anything Stiles. I hope you know that. At least I hope you know that _now_." she gave him a small smile.

He smiled back slightly.

"That's not what's bothering you though..." she pried. 

Stiles shifted uncomfortably. 

"Stiles?"

"I just... _this_ is where it gets awkward with you being my teacher." he murmured. 

"But I'm also your friend." she encouraged. 

"I...Scott and his girlfriend. I love Scott like a brother, but he has no filter when it comes to things like _that_. At first I didn't care. I was happy for him, but now it's _that_ and drama and locker room talk does nothing for my self esteem, _especially_ not with Jackson or Danny. Though Danny's not really too bad, but it still _hurts_ even if I hide it behind my sarcasm. And like I said, it's awkward since you're my teach but like...today at lunch...I was overly embarrassed and I just can't help but think because I'm awesome at that usually but then it's also like... _why_ brain!?" 

"It sounds old fashioned I know, but, and this is assuming I know what you're talking about, but...there's no need to rush. It's a natural thing but no rush at all. High school just makes it seem like it sometimes but Stiles..."

Stiles stares at her for another long moment before nodding and giving a slight smile.

They continue with their training until Stiles has to go home for dinner.

* * *

 

Erica and Boyd go missing. 

No one knows where they are and Stiles feels dread that maybe the hunter had taken revenge, but then he dispelled the idea. After Gerard disappeared the hunters moved out of the area and only Chris and Allison remained and they stopped the family business. 

Something was happening.

Scott was doing his best to becomes better in other things than just a werewolf. Stiles admired him for it, but it also meant that he was on his own. 

He performed from basic to the most complicated locator spells he could find. It wasn't until he was about to pass out from exhaustion that he find a trace on Erica. Without a second through he went after her. She was becoming his friend more and most as time passed on, as well as Boyd, and they'd kept his secret. He owed it to them to find them if they were in trouble. 

Arriving at the abandoned bank was creepy. 

He followed his magical map as best as he could. It was hard a few times but he eventually made it Erica. She was barely alive. Like she was literally seconds from dying. He didn't know any spells to help her. He didn't see any wounds he could heal that her werewolf healing couldn't heal. She had wounds but they weren't healing! 

Placing his hands over her as he tapped into the deepest his magical core would allow, the most rawness of his power he could access with a single thought, _"Help her!"_

__

His hands began to glow and he felt his eyes blaze up. Though he couldn't see them, he knew they were a different color. It's happened to Jennifer a few times in some of the stronger spells but it's never happened to him. He hopes whatever he's doing is working and just keeps concentrating. His body begins to feel like it's on fire. Like his veins were flowing magma instead of blood, but he doesn't stop. Even when he hears a sharp gasp as if she's been underwater for too long.

"Stiles?"

When she calls out his name is when he stops. He's tired and he feels like his flesh is a clay shell and his magic had cracked it. He felt like he could shatter at any moment. 

"Stiles?" Erica asked again, more alert and panicked this time. 

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

 _Was_ he okay? 

As hot and molten as his blood felt a moment ago, it ran ice cold all of the sudden. He gets up and pulls Erica up too. "Let's get out of here, then I will be."

"Boyd-"

She doesn't get to finish the thought because there are roars. Erica shifts into her Beta form and Stiles prepared his magic, hoping it'll get him through the battle.

* * *

 

"You should go to the hospital." Erica said as they limp away from the scene. 

He had no idea what he did, but one moment they were in a Boss Fight against three Alphas and then they were in the middle of town. 

"So should you but you won't." Stiles said.

"I'm going to Derek. We'll plan out how to save Boyd." she replied. There was a pause before she said, "If we tell him what you can do-"

"No." Stiles said firmly. Magic was _his_ secret. Even though he wasn't the only one privy to it, it was still _his_. "I'll help however I can but I...I need to keep this secret, Erica. Please...promise me you won't say anything. If there's something magical that needs to be done, ask me, but don't...don't tell anyone."

"...okay."

"Okay." he nodded and pulled away.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I gotta be."

* * *

 

He wanted to ask her about what he's done. About what was happening to him. But when she sees him, she gives out a cry of relief as tears fall free. She runs to him and before he could even blink she's kissing him. 

She pulls back, looking shocked and slightly horrified, and begins to turn away. 

But Stiles pulls her back and kisses her. He just did something impossible with his magic he was sure nearly killed him. He still burned some so he wasn't sure if he wasn't dying. He held his own against three alphas for over twenty minutes before teleporting himself and another successful to safety. 

He nearly died.

He lived. 

His magic was swirling madly inside of him. The winds began to pick up as his magic filled the air with the need to not be contained.

"Stiles..." Jennifer said breathlessly.

"My body's failing...my magic's too much..." They're foreheads were leaning against each other.

She cupped his face and caressed his cheeks, "We'll figure something out."

"I'm dying..."

"We'll _fix_ this!"

"I... _thank_ you." was Stiles reply that was so honest and pure and so... _goodbye_.

She lets out a shaky cry before she kisses him again. It was desperate for a moment, they pull back and stare into each others eyes, communicating silently. They kiss again, not as desperate, but just as heated. 

Pulling apart once more they each pull their shirts over their head and toss them to the side. They're kissing once more and now that there is skin to skin contact there are wondering hands as they stumble towards a surface. There's a table and it's as good as anything else. Stiles helps her up and she wraps her legs around his hips to pull him closer and wraps her arms around his neck. She then drags them down his back, her blunt nails leaving angry pink scratches in their wake. Reaching for his jeans she unbuttons them and dives her hand inside and gives his cock a stroke. Stiles kisses down her jaw down to her neck as she moans out his name.  Stiles goes low enough that one of her shirts can cover the skin before he begins to make work of a hicky. 

Once he's pleased with his work he pulls back and he stares at her again. The heat of arousal like this is something he's never felt before. And with how his magic is burning him from the inside, he's sure that might have a lot to do with it actually feeling like fire. But he doesn't care. 

 

He tugs on her bra and licks his lips when he sees her breast on display for him. Real life was much different than porno. And yeah, he's seen Lydia naked before while she roamed around naked, but again, it was different. 

He tentatively reached out and grabbed them. Jennifer placed her hands behind her to support her as she leaned back and closed her eyes and moaned. Stiles took it as encouragement and circled his thumbs around her nipples until they were hard little nubs. His mouth watered and he swallowed thickly before he leaned in and licked on. Hearing Jennifer moan he did it again with a bit more confidence. He took one into his mouth and began to suck while one of his free hands massaged her breast. 

Her moans were definitely affecting him and because of her earlier stroking, his cock was peaking out from his underwear. Jennifer shimmies out of her jeans and Stiles's cockhead began to leak with pre-cum. 

He moved to kiss her again and it was deep and passionate and lots of tongue. Grabbing the sides of her underwear, Stiles makes a swift movement as he pulled them off.

 

He lowers his pants and boxers in one move himself and then pulls Jennifer close once more. He's seen tons of videos about prepping and had the basic idea of what to do, but Jennifer has other ideas as she pulls him even closer until the tip of his cock pushes inside of her. He hisses at the new heat that was totally awesome and pleasurable and on instinct to want more, he thrust in deeper. 

She gives a cry and he freezes half way inside. Jennifer clings to him, her blunt nails digging into his back. Stiles practices his breathing and unleashes his magic in an aura like form. He aims for the mood to be calming and soothing, but he feels it still burns, and can only hope it's a deep warmth. 

He then feels cool, and through his magic flashed eyes, he sees his red magic aura mix with the emitting blue aura Jennifer was giving off. They lock stares for a moment before kissing. The auras begin to mingle and turn violet. 

"Okay..." she breathes against his ear and he nods, pushing the rest of the way in. He waits for her to adjust and when he gets the okay once more, he began to thrust in and out.

He wasn't sure if it was because it was his first time, or if because he was nearly killed, or if he was possibly still dying, but it didn't take too long before he found his climax, Jennifer joining him soon after. 

* * *

 

It had taken hours and the effort of all the wolves working alongside Chris Argent(and Allison) to get Boyd and Cora into the school and into the Boiler Room. 

It took moments for Scott to realize there weren't just two heartbeats inside. 

It took what seemed like .03 seconds for Stiles to come barreling down the stairs just as the screaming on the other side was heard. Scott and Derek were stunned in place by some sort of force and watched in slight horror as Stiles opened the door and ran inside.

Whatever the hell they felt that kept them in place lifted and they were following Stiles inside. They expected to save Stiles from both Cora and Boyd as they were in this primal, angry state, and were shocked when they looked inside to find Stiles holding his arm out, runes glowing at random places in a golden light on his arms and neck, his eyes flashing a gold hue themselves. Cora and Boyd were seemingly being held against the wall by some sort of invisible force. They struggled to be freed from their invisible bindings, reaching out with their claws and baring their fangs as they roared. 

Stiles glared at them and muttered something in a language neither Scott or Derek understood before Cora and Boyd shifted back into their human forms and then going lax.

Stiles lowered his arm and they slid down the wall, unconscious. 

The runes faded and his eyes returned to normal. Stiles was panting slightly but looking at him closely, he's the strongest they've ever seen him. His whole stance seemingly giving off an aura of power. 

Stiles didn't pay them any mind though as he headed towards the back where the teacher was taking refuge. 

"Jenn?" Stiles called out. 

The wired gate opened as a woman threw her arms around Stiles and cried out in relief. Stiles instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against his body. The woman pulled back some and cupped Stiles's cheek and looked at him lovingly before leaning in to kiss his forehead before hugging him tightly again. 

Scott was checking on Boyd and Cora so he didn't see any of it, but Derek did. But it wasn't all he saw. He saw memories, flashbacks. That look was all too familiar. 

Derek's eyes flashed as he glared at the woman murmuring sweet nothings to Stiles, who was replying in hushed, comforting tones. 

"Derek?" Scott asked, getting his attention. 

"I'm going to walk Ms. Blake to her car. You guys got things handled?" Stiles asked as he walked up to them, holding her close by her waist. 

"I don't think that's best." Derek replies, his voice cold as steel.

"I love your confidence in Scott dude, but Boyd's not a small guy and your sister could probably use some help. Don't worry, I got this." Stiles replied with a steady voice of his own. Meeting Derek's gaze dead on. 

"Morning will be soon. We should really get out of here," Scott's voice held an edge when he saw that Derek wasn't looking like he was going anywhere. 

And he wasn't. Finding Cora was alive brought back the memories of when he thought she _was_ dead. That his baby sister, along with the rest of his family, was _dead_ because of an older women he thought he loved used him. Because of _his_ choices. 

Seeing that look this woman just gave Stiles brought back everything with Kate. Brought back how _violated_ he felt after he realized what had happened. How _dirty_. 

"Is everyone alive? Sun's up!" Isaac came skidding in. He looked in and looked confused as his eyes darted to Scott who was trying to help Boyd up, to Derek who looked lethal, to Stiles holding his ground next to the teacher. 

"Yeah, we're alive. Help Scott with Boyd. Stiles will take Cora. Argent's outside with his truck ready. Go." Derek ordered.

"But!"

"Go, Stiles. I'll be fine." Ms. Blake said gently as she gave his hand a squeeze. 

Stiles looked at her and they seemed to have a silent conversation before Stiles nodded. Derek saw how Stiles inched ever so slightly towards her, like wanting to lean in for a kiss, but caught himself in time. Isaac was helping Scott with Boyd so no one but Derek noticed. 

The teens followed Derek's orders and got the two werewolves out before anyone from the school spotted them. Derek followed behind Ms. Blake as she made it to her car. 

They walked in silence. 

When she unlocked her car to get in without so much as sharing a word with Derek, he grabbed the door before she closed it. 

"His father is the Sheriff."

They locked stares. Derek's was a glare, hers was a steady stare. 

"I'm a citizen here. I know who the Sheriff is." then she gave him a bit of a smirk, "He _has_ been in my class for parent-teacher meet and greet. Goodnight...or morning. Whatever."

Derek glared for another moment before he stepped back and let her close the door and drive off. He stood there just glaring at the direction she went even after she was out of sight. 

This wasn't over.

 

* * *

 

Have a prompt want to see written out? Ask in the comments or you can follow me on [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/_The_Young_Wolf) and ask on there. Or check out and like [My Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Polaris-The-Young-Wolf-Fanfics/858278637563739?ref=hl) where I'll post ideas, updates, picture edits, etc. 

 


	2. Aflame

Stiles and Jennifer panted as they caught their breaths and made themselves comfortable in Jennifer's bed.

His dad's shift had him at the station at 4:30am, so by 4:40 he was on his way to Jennifer's place. He parked two blocks away and used the back door. His magic was still on the fritz and going haywire. After Jennifer pulled him inside and greeted him with a kiss, she helped him drain some of his magic. 

She explained that he was producing far too much magic and not giving it a proper outlet. No amount of low level spells would be enough to get him 'stabled' for the day. The dangers included random burst of magic through the day. They could range from floating objects to exploding ones. She had him do locator spells on his dad, on Scott, and on Lydia. She had him magically move one of the chairs from one side of the room to the other. All of these magical task just to give his magical coils practice and flow. The way she explained it made him think of 'The Guru' episode in _Avatar: The Last Air Bender_ as the Guru helped Aang understand chakra and how it flowed through the body. His magic was like the chakra. Unlike Aang though, he didn't have blockades to remove.

Jennifer took his hand and took him to her bedroom. Sex and magic had a very long history all over the world. The intimate act of two magic users being one helped immensely. Stiles's eyes burned with magic and he could see it surrounding him like an aura. It was red and angry. Jennifer's was a calm blue that always refreshed him. When they coupled together it would merge together and create a violet color.

She turned to him, as they laid in bed together, the sun barely beginning to rise. She traced random patterns on his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I've reached out to a colleague of mine."

He scoffed a bit before turning to her with a slight smile, "You still think you can save me before I burn up?"

She sat up straighter and looked down at him, "You don't?"

He looked right back with the same intensity before he softened his eyes and cupped her face and leaned up to kiss her. "I held on to hope once...with everything I had. But it wasn't enough." His eyes began to shine with unshed tears. His voice shook a bit as he spoke. "My...my mom...she knew. She _accepted_ she was going to die before either me or my dad. Any fear or hope she may have had towards the end wasn't for her. It wasn't to hope she didn't die...it was for us." he licked his lip that had gone dry. "It was fear that we wouldn't know how to go on without her. It was hope that we'd be alright..."

"I can literally feel my life burning away...why lie to myself thinking we'll be able to put the fire out?" he turned to ask her. 

 

They both knew it. Stiles was on borrowed time at best with their sharing of magic through intimacy, but because of their shared magic...she can get glimpses of what Stiles is feeling. How his magic and blood make up every cell and burn like fuel every time his Spark ignites. But it burns so hot it's cold as well. It's difficult to explain, it's so conflicting, but it is what it is. He feels everything. 

Still, she reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers and kisses him. "Because I'm still looking. We will find a way to stop this. I'm not going to let you die..."

He didn't argue. Not because he believed her, but because he didn't want to upset her. So he kissed back. If he was going to die why shouldn't he enjoy the time he's got? 

"We should probably shower..." he muttered as he pulled away.

"Right...your friend's noses may pick up something." she stated as she got up, letting the sheets fall from her body. Stiles watched her, aroused by her womanly figure. 

The statement though made him get his mind out of the gutter. It sounded rather...disdainful. 

"You've never had a problem with them before." Stiles said carefully, trying to fish out what about them she was upset about. The whole thing with Cora and Boyd still days old, but he didn't think much of it. 

"I don't. Not with most of them anyway..." she said as she began to set out clothes for the day. 

"Anyone in particular then?" he prompted. 

She placed what she had in her hands down and went over to sit next to him. She caressed his face before leaning to kiss him again. When she pulled back she said, "Derek Hale."

Stiles furrowed his brow. He thought back on how it was Derek that walked her to her car after the attack. "What about him? Did he do something? Say something?"

"I think...he suspects." when Stiles raised an eyebrow at her, she elaborated. "About us. I'm just...worried. What you and I have is looked down upon in our society. But society doesn't understand people like you and me..." she said in a really gentle and calm voice as she interlocked their fingers again. He was coated in his red aura and she in her blue, while their hands were in violet. "They'll think you a child. Naive and manipulated..." she scoffed a bit. "If only they knew the truth. How strong you are. How much of a hero and savior you are to this town...a warrior."

Stiles smirked and lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "You don't have to worry about him, okay?"

"He threatened to tell your father..." she admitted what the older werewolf had said that night.

"Though the charges were dropped, Derek has a few accusations against him at the station. He's not the most trust worthy source of information..." he grinned at her, "Besides...the guys at the station know me since I was a kid. There are a few things they will believe. Will they believe me to steal a police van? Yes. Will they believe I hacked or broke in to see records or something? Yeah. Will they believe I managed to get _your_ attention enough to get into your bed? No. No way. Not in this life." 

"Hey! Don't sell yourself short...need I remind you whose bed you're in right now?" she smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

"They could catch us here, and yet they wouldn't believe."

She stood and pulled him up with her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she walked them backwards towards the bathroom, "Come on. We should shower."

He grinned, leaning down to nip and lick at her neckline. "It's early enough...we can have some fun and still get clean."

They reached the bathroom and as Jennifer turned on the faucet, Stiles pressed himself behind her as they waited for the water temperature to set. Jennifer craned her neck to kiss Stiles who kissed back and let his hands wonder as his member re-hardened. 

Stepping into the cubical space, they got under the spray. Stiles grabbed the non-scented soap and used that lather them with. Jennifer leaned against him, holding the detachable shower-head and rinsed off the suds. As she did that, Stiles leaned his chin on her shoulder and wiped away at the suds gently before his hand landed on her womanhood. Kissing her neck he began to rub her pussy, making Jennifer roll her head back, moaning out Stiles's name.  

Jennifer then grabbed onto Stiles's cock and began to stroke it. Stiles in turn moved to massage her breast. 

She then turned and cupped his face, her own eyes flashing magically. "This should hold you until at least tomorrow, but you can sneak over for a bit tonight if you want."

"I'm beginning to think you just want me in your bed," Stiles replied cheekily as he pulled her towards him and lining up his cock at her entrance. 

She closed her eyes for a moment as she pushed him inside, moaning at being filled. Opening her eyes she smiled at him, "Well...it's nice having someone like you _in_ my bed."

"Or in the shower?" he asked as he rolled his hips a bit. 

Jennifer gasped a bit at the movement before she smirked lightly at him, "Shower too."

* * *

 

After their quicky in the shower, and then actually getting cleaned for real, Stiles made quick work of getting dressed and heading towards his Jeep. The sun was still making it's way higher through the sky and Stiles knew he had enough time to stop by his favorite coffee shop. Not only for his daily dose of caffeine but also to give himself another scent to mask any of Jennifer that may remain.

Stiles was sure most of the wolves would ignore it, far more interested in something else going on. Then there was Derek. Stiles wanted to reassure Jennifer that the older werewolf wouldn't say or do anything, but honestly Stiles had no idea what the hell went through Derek's mind.

To be honest, he suspected _someone_ would sooner or later catch on to what he and Jennifer had. He just had a better idea of how fast he was _actually_ burning up inside. As far as Stiles was concerned, it was something that _may_ come up after he dies.  

"You're being careless." 

Well...speak of the devil and he shall appear. 

Stiles was a block away from his Jeep and had been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed the werewolf. 

"I know I'm not one of your precious wolves, so I'm not surprised you don't know this about me, but careless can and has been used as a way to describe me."

"Stiles, this is serious." 

"No. This is morning and now if you'll excuse me I'm off to get coffee." Stiles said as he went to unlock his Jeep. 

"Okay, yeah, didn't think it would be easy. Especially not with you. I'm going to be frank about it. I know what you're doing with that teacher." Derek said accusingly.

Stiles had unlocked his Jeep and cracked the door open then froze at Derek's accusation. He looked up to stare steadily at Derek. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Even if I wasn't a werewolf and wouldn't be able to hear how your heart just skipped a beat with that lie, I would know you're lying. What other reason could you have to visit her at all, let alone at five in the morning?"

Stiles clicked his tongue and looked overly annoyed, "What is it with you and stalking? I'm not a wolf. I have no intention of ever being one. You have no reason to care what I do or don't do. So just leave me alone."

Derek's mouth thinned out into a line as he lightly glared at Stiles. The older werewolf knew the subject was a difficult one. He'd once been in that position himself. Stiles believed he was in love with that woman, and Derek hadn't really showed anything but violence towards the human since this whole supernatural thing for them began.

"You saved Erica... _thank you_." Derek finally said. It seemed strained and a bit awkward. 

Stiles stared a him for a moment but rather than reply with anything, sarcastically or not, he opened his door and moved to go in. Before he could close his doors, Derek was holding it open. 

"I don't know what you've been doing, but anything supernatural is dangerous Stiles. Let us help you...we owe you. _Twice_."

Looks like after seeing him perform magic, Erica and Boyd might have mentioned Stiles and let his secret be known to a greater extend. 

Stiles started his Jeep. "You can't help me." he said evenly before slamming his door shut.

* * *

 

When his elevator informed him of company, Derek was wary of who it was at first. Cora was still getting better and out with Peter getting a few things for herself. His wolves, Scott, and Stiles were at school at the moment. When whoever was close enough to catch their scent...he was even more wary. 

The doors opened and the Vet and school Councilor stepped out. 

"We'd like your help." Dr. Deaton said. 

"With?"

"I know why the Alpha Pack is here." Ms. Morrell said, arms crossed over her leather jacket.

"Because I'm Alpha and they want me to join them." Derek stated.

"That's _part_ of it, yes." Dr. Deaton agreed. He looked over to Ms. Morrell and it was as if they were communicating silently.

"Well?" Derek demanded after the moment dragged on.

"Their list of recruits has one more person added after they found their real target." Dr. Deaton replied. 

Derek looked from him to her, silently demanding someone to give him a straight answer.

 

"The Alpha Pack does want to recruit you, Derek, but they also want to kill Jennifer Blake. She's found shelter though...in _Stiles_ , of all people." Ms. Morrell said as she shifted foot to foot. She knew Stiles and she was one of the few he confided the most with seeing her job description. Having been coarse into being the Alpha Pack's temporary Emissary, she was worried for the human boy.  

Derek stiffened when he heard the Alpha Pack wanted Stiles. "Why?" 

The Vet and Councilor shared another silent look before Dr. Deaton replied, "Since the episode with Jackson and the Kanima, Stiles has been curious about his Spark. I suggested books for him to read. I thought I could begin his path on the journey to become an Emissary."

" _And_?" Derek prompted. 

"And Stiles seemed to have taken things farther than I had planned for him given the time. He was more advanced than someone starting out should be. When Ms. Morrell came to me with her information I knew then...or just assumed anyway. Jennifer Blake is teaching Stiles."

"His power is something admirable...and dangerous." Ms. Morrell stated and Derek remembered how Stiles magically subdued _both_ Cora and Boyd with his magic. He had forced them to shift back on the _full moon_ after months of being deprived from it's power.

"The Alphas will not stop until she's dead, Derek. She'll use Stiles as a shield." Dr. Deaton said.

Derek looked at them for a moment before asking, "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

His run-in with Derek had left Stiles upset.

More than upset.

He was kind of pissed.

He could feel Derek's gaze at him and maybe it was his magic enhancing it, but it was like a tangible thing. Almost how the wolves could smell anger or anxiety. Derek had looked at him like a child. Just like Jennifer said they'd all look at him. Like Stiles didn't know what he was doing.

His magic began to swirl inside of him wildly. He managed to get to the bathroom and lock himself inside before anyone saw him. His eyes began to flash with magic. The faucet knobs turned by themselves and the water began to run heavily, more pressure than what was normal. The soap dispenser was shaking and the soap was oozing out like foam. The toilet flushed itself and the water began to ripple and then splash. He stared at himself in the mirror and tried to control it but he was spiraling out of control and no matter how hard he tried to calm down, he couldn't.

 

When someone came into the bathroom he turned and the mirror crack, some shards flying off in different directions. When he saw _and_ felt that it was Jennifer, he calmed down some. 

 Her own eyes flashed with magic and she slowly reached out to hold his hand. She lifted it up to her lips and kissed it gently. It calmed him even more until he felt his eyes settle to their normal hue. 

She cupped his face and ran her other hand through his hair before kissing him. It wasn't sexual or needy, it was just to give him something to focus on. Something to keep him anchored to this moment. With her as she gave off cooling, calm waves with her magic.

Intimacy always worked in helping their magic merge to an extent. He had an excessive amount that was overwhelming him which she took from him, giving _him_ some breathing room and _her_ a bit of a power boost. It was like an ultimate high for both of them; sex and magic. The essence of feeling whole and feeling someone else that close on a physical and spiritual level. They were in school, so they couldn't go all the way, but they could do _something_. 

Undoing his pants and lowering them and his boxers, she took him in her hand and began to stroke him. They kissed as she worked him over, their magic swirling around them, blue and red clashing against each other before they began to caress and mingle before it turned into the violet color that was _them_.

  

After Stiles came, she helped him look present able and helped fix anything that needed to be fixed. Stiles left the bathroom first, and headed to his next class. He felt a bit lighter and happier.

* * *

 

"You are aware of how serious your accusations are...right?" 

Derek looked jut about anywhere but the Sheriff after he was finished speaking. When asked the question he dared look up for a second before looking down again. The honest guilt and sorrow too plain to see or deny. The Sheriff gave a deep sigh as he rubbed his eyes. 

 

"I know they're meeting up tonight...at her place." Derek answered. The Alpha Pack was plotting their next move, which included taking out Jennifer. Derek needed Stiles away from her even more now. But he couldn't get through to Stiles soon enough. His father alone probably wouldn't be able to either. 

The law however...it may buy them the time they needed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts posting will be on Weekends(Fri/Sat/Sun). Chapter stories Weekdays(Mon/Tue/Wed/Thurs).
> 
> I'm trying to branch out and work on my smut writing abilities and also kinks so...I don't be shy in requests.
> 
> P.S. I have suddenly been getting plenty more prompts than I was before. I am very grateful because it is helping me become a better writer. I will let you know if and when your prompt was taken up. I've gotten lots of good ideas, but please understand that fics take time to write and I still have to pretend to be an active member of society and "adult".


End file.
